


BTHB-Touch Starve

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Forced Isolation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: After rescuing JJ from a corrupted Anti, will things go back to normal?My Bingo Card- https://nightmarejasmine.tumblr.com/post/619564012988956672/nightmarejasmine-here-is-your-card-for-bad
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766668
Kudos: 8





	BTHB-Touch Starve

“Vell done JJ, nuting major or permanent. I am sorry for not finding you earlier kleiner bruder, Im sorry you had to suffer by his hands.” The german Doctor said, only looking at his brother’s hands which began to sign quickly.

 _Its okay Schneep, you were trying to keep Sean alive. We didn’t know he was going to find me, so no kicking yourself about it._ His skin tingled as Schneep hugged him.

A moment passed as a memory flashed.

_**I’ve** _

Water dripped as lifeless eyes stared through the bars of his cage, glass long forgotten festered in his hands.

Schneep shocked the mute man from his thoughts as he seperated from his hug, “Vell, go on und get some rest. Healing vill take a long time, but ve vill get you vorking at top notch.”

JJ mourned the loss of warmth of the hug but moved to the bathroom for a shower, despite the sliminess of his clothes and hat they were the only comfort JJ had. The weight of them kept him from spiraling into madness, and deep down JJ knew that he was close to it.

He turned on the water, flinching at the noise of water hitting porcelin. A memory flashed as the room heated up from the hot water.

_**Got** _

“Oh? Does my little puppet want to be played with? Does he need a hug? No, you don’t get it. I decide when you can play, remember this JJ, after Im done with you...you’ll crave death’s embrace.”

JJ gasped as he stepped into the heat of the shower, relief filled his system as searing hot water touched his skin. The steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the glass and slowly suffocating him. He only closed his eyes.

_**No** _

A week, the first week when he notices himself rubbing his arms. He hadn’t realized it, the chill of his skin and the need of a hug. Anti threw him into a cellar room and left him, only opening the door to bring food.

The moment Anti touched his cheek, JJ knew what he was doing. Instead of torturing him, Anti was making him dependent of him, to make him compliant. To make him touch starved.

It worked 

JJ was on autopilot while washing, knowing he failed in fighting Anti’s influence. He didn’t want to seem weak to his brothers, he didn’t want to ask for a hug, to be held.

Faintly he can hear someone knocking on the bathroom door, barely he could hear Chase’s frantic calls to him. The water was perfect, he didn’t want to move.

He ignored the redness of his skin and continued to stand under the water. Soap long washed off and hair cleaned, his nails scraping across skin to feel something.

_****_

_****_

S T R I N G S

_****_

_****_

Taunting

_****_

_****_

To Hold Me Down

_****_

_****_

Mocking

_****_

_****_

To Make Me Fret

_****_

_****_

Soothing

_****_

_****_

Or Make Me Frown

_****_

_****_

He almost went to Anti for comfort, he was truly that-

“JJ!” Hands pulled at the man’s arms pulling him close to a chest. His skin was red and raw, scratches covered his forearm and all he felt was warmth fill his insides.

He didn’t hear Chase call for Schneep, he didn’t see Jackie and Robbie staring down at him, he didn’t hear Schneep run down the hall. All he noticed was Chase moving away but quickly being replaced by Schneeplestein.

His eyes closed, Schneep’s words echoes through his head as he lost conciousness. 

“Healing vill take a long time, but ve vill get you vorking at top notch.”


End file.
